cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Toonami Reactor
Hi, welcome to The Cartoon Network Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cartoon Network page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 02:14, 10 April 2009 Re:Post on my page I don't see what you are saying about Cartoon Network, but if you want to clean it up, do so. As for the criticism, that should go onto the network page. Thank you for taking an interest in the wiki. As for the wikipedia comment, we don't treat ourselves anywhere along the lines of how wikipedia does. I dion't see how we could look that way. Explain? —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Well, it usually depends on the vandalism. I only block if it's severe, and it's never that long. Also, can you check out The Cartoon Network Wiki:Templates messages/Maintenance for a full list of template messages that need to be applied to pages that need major adjustments, which is what I believe you wish to help with, right? —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:38, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Why thank you. We all need to get those maintenance templates scattered on bad pages. I've already started, so awesome. I'm going to design even more and list them on separate pages. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:46, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, I saw some of your beliefs and your post on Flash's post, and I'd like to make a few comments. ::Wikipedia is not a democracy, yes; however, this is not because it is being run by people who are over authoritative. Rather, it is because one of the base policies of Wikipedia (and where it differs from most Wikia wikis) is consensus. Democracy isn't consensus. Majority rules means many will be unsatisfied with a discussion's result. ::I disagree with your views on blocking policy. Vandals should be adequately warned and then blocked, but trials in my opinion are a waste of time. If someone added one thousand swear words to a page, could they possibly prove themselves not guilty? ::Finally, as an agnostic (near atheist), I find your views on relgion rather insulting. I may not really believe in God, but that does not mean that I do not respect Christians. I have plenty of Christian friends. So I expect respect back. And anyway, non-believers don't hate believers. We just think that believers are wrong. I consider that section of your remarks on your page quite unhelpful to the wiki, and I'd like you to remove them. You may put your views on your page, but calling atheists "monkeys" is over the top. ::On the other hand, I see you've made some nice suggestions and contributions to the wiki, thanks very much for those. See you around. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 07:21, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::You don't own your page. It is merely a space provided for you. Of course, that "right" can be revoked, so don't abuse it. About the religious programs - they don't show many of those in Australia, and those that are shown do not call atheists "monkeys". Your views are different from mine. I respect that. However, I will not allow the continued existence of derogatory terms on user pages. Please remove it. And as a side note, sign your posts with ~~~~. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 23:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::No. I asked you to remove that comment, which you have now done. I was also providing some of my answers to your suggestions. For now, I am satisified. Thank you. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 23:11, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Fridays Yeah, use Template:Succession box or See also —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 22:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Another message Sue, go ahead. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC)